


Of Sandwiches & Burgers

by Natty_Stark



Series: take a piece of my heart (you'll never be alone) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romanogers is Endgame, james rogers exists, kinda sad, snack fic, still someone died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: Two little youngsters form an unexpected bond and friendship through their favorite snacks.(Endgame AU)A small little fic (drabble probably)
Relationships: James Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: take a piece of my heart (you'll never be alone) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Of Sandwiches & Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in May and just remembered about this yesterday lal. I decided to post it. Pardon my errors lal this was one of my earliest Marvel fanfics. Hope you like it!
> 
> ♡

The funeral for the hero who sacrificed his life, Tony Stark, went well. It was sad and heartbreaking, but things happen, where there's an end.

Little Morgan Stark sat on the picnic table eating the cheeseburgers Happy sent to her. It was hours or minutes after the funeral, not that she'd know what happened anyway, and Happy was nowhere to be found also her mother. They were probably in the house gathered with the other adults.

She happily ate her cheeseburger, when someone tapped her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a young boy, possibly her age, with red curly hair, rosy cute cheeks and blue-green eyes.

It was James Rogers. Uncle Steve's and Auntie Nat's son. She only met him once when his dad came to visit them a year ago. 

Morgan saw that he was holding a half eaten sandwich on his right hand and another half non-eaten on the other. She cocked her head, and moved a little to the side so he could sit with her.

"Would you like one?" Morgan asked, grabbing the plastic from the table to young James, who sat beside her, eating his sandwich.

James nodded, and swallowed his food. "Thank you." He said shyly, holding out his sandwich.

Morgan had finished her burger, and accepted the sandwich from his hand, "What's in this?" She asked, eyeing the sandwhich critically. "Peanut Butter." came a shy reply.

Morgan's eyes lit up, "Oh, I've never really tried peanut butter before." She paused, preparing to eat the sandwich, "Is it yummy?" she glanced at him, who nodded enthusiastically, eating one of the cheeseburgers from the plastic.

Both children sat in silence as they ate their snacks. Minutes passed by, as James swung his feet back and forth, Morgan opened her mouth to talk, finishing her sandwich.

"Where's your Daddy?"

"He went away to give somethings to someone."

"Is he coming back?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Mommy said Daddy is sleeping."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes, like Sleeping Beauty."

"My Mommy too. Uncle Clint told me me Mommy is sleeping too. I hope she wakes up."

"I hope my Daddy wakes up too."

"Do you want to play?"

"Sure!"

And so, the children, became the best of friends. Of Sandwiches and Burgers.

**Author's Note:**

> What'dya think? Lal
> 
> I feel so evil right now.


End file.
